The Lake House
by Cairistiona Greenleaf
Summary: Takes place at the episode @ the lake house.Hatori/OC can't tink of a good summary. Does Hatori find a love that will stay with him? or will she let him down because of her own curse she holds?read more if interested.! XD
1. Who are you?

The Lake House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket or any of its characters!!! But I do own one of the people in this fanfic!!! ^..^'

Takes place during Fruits Basket episode 16 the Shoma lake house

Paring; Hatori/ OC

Chapter one:

Hatori was sitting on the porch with Ayame and Shigure listening to Ayame's idea to go swimming at the lake.

"I would love to go swimming pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaasssse???" Tohru looked at the others with her blue eyes pleadingly. Then Shigure already was ready to go because he was already in his bright red swim trunks, white T-shirt, and pink towel in hand heading for the door.

"Let's make like tree's and get the heck out of here!!!" Shigure sang as he walked out the door. The other all ran to get changed and ran to the door; it surprised everyone when Hatori fallowed them to the lakes shore. They were all playing in the water when Ayame grabbed Tohru and turned into a snake. Yuki came over grabbed his brothers tail and chucked him into the deep part of the lake. Then they all heard a poof and then a very loud cry from Ayame.

Everyone started to laugh. Little did they know that something was happening on the other side of the lake, until the heard a scream. They all ran to the lakes edge but Hatori was the first one to grab the binoculars to look out across the lake. What he saw startled him, there was a woman with long blonde hair and knee length black long sleeve dress running as fast as she could from a man with short red hair. Then he tackled her and then there was a poof of smoke and the man came running out of the smoke. He turned back to the lady and the last thing he saw was something shiny sliding into the lake and saw something coming toward them and fast. Then it stopped and he saw that there was the girl in the middle of the lake her waist was above the water as she floated there. The dress she wore covered the lower half of her body.

He watched her as she turned toward the left and dove back under the water. Hatori dropped the binoculars and ran out into the water.

"Ayame grab her arm!!!" Ayame turned around and saw the girl swimming at a very fast speed so he just barely got hold of her arm. The girl came up out of the water and screamed. Hatori saw that she was crying.

"Please let me go!!!" her voice was like music to their ears. She looked up at Ayame and her bright blue eyes shown with fear. Then there was a loud poof and the girl was on her backside in the water. She had her legs drawn up to her chest as she cried in the water. Hatori approached the girl and gently reached out a hand to her but she didn't notice as he wrapped one arm around her shoulder and the other went under her legs as he picked her up and took her to the house. They all could see that he didn't let her touch his chest.

"Please let me go!!" she cried but he didn't listen. Hatori put her on the couch and put a towel on her head and started to dry her hair.

"Thank you" she whispered in a quiet voice. She looked up at his with her bright blue eyes filled with tears.

"How are you?" he looked her right in the eye. She looked down at her feet and she didn't answer. "Please who are you? Tell me, after all you where on our property."

"I'm sorry but I was running away from a man who has been after me for the past month. I saw him fallowing me and I jumped out of my car and ran. My name is Cristiana Vincent, I'm sorry once again." she was ashamed that she had caused a disturbance for this family.

"It's alright you were just trying to get away." Hatori tilted her chin up and started to make sure that she was unharmed. "Let's get you dried off." he stood up and she followed him to the bathroom.

"Here there a towel in there that you may use." he walked away as she closed the door. A few minutes later he came back and knocked on the door. She opened the door a little.

"Here is something you can wear until your dress is done drying." he gave her a pair of long pants and shirt that looked like the same ones that he had on except the pants were black and shirt that was deep red. ({[BTW she is as tall and thin like Hatori but with a chest]}) she thanked him and closed the door as he left. She looked in the mirror as she brushed her hair with a brush that she had found on the counter she then took the rubber band off of her wrist and put her waist length hair into a long braid down her back after she dried it the best she could with the towel. She walked out of the bathroom and she walked down the hall the way she came in. she saw Hatori on the couch waiting for her.

"Come with me please." She followed him to the front door and back to the beach. On the way over to the beach she stumbled.

"What's wrong?" Hatori looked behind him and saw the girl blushing.

"I'm not used to wearing umm well to put it bluntly well pants. I've worn just skirts and dress since I was about 4 years old." He nodded but looked at her like she was crazy. They were back to the beach when the girl tripped and fell into Hatori's back.

T.B.C.

A.N. You like? R&R!!! BTW sorry that I took it off only to repost it but it was the easiest thing got me to do. sorry again...


	2. The Tears Of Her Pain

The Lake House chap 2

Hey everyone sorry to those who were reading Saved Too Late but I just lost my train of thought on that fic so I removed it until a later time.

Last Time:

"_I'm not used to wearing umm well to put it bluntly well pants. I've worn just skirts and dress since I was about 4 years old." He nodded but looked at her like she was crazy. They were almost back to the shore when the girl tripped and fell into Hatori's back._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hatori felt something hit his back and then he fell to the ground with Cristiana on his back. He braced himself for the change but it never came. He felt the girl jump off of his back and as he turned he saw her holding her legs close to her chest crying.

"Oh kami I'm so sorry." _what the hell happened? Why didn't I change in to my other form _"I should just leave all I cause is trouble. I'm sorry but I can't let you tell anyone what happened here if my family finds out I'm alive they'll come after me again…" she was crying too hard to talk now. Hatori walked up to her pulled her up by her arm and drug her to the shore.

"Ayame I would like for you to come here please."

"Yes what is it Hatori?" Hatori whispered something into Ayame's eye that made Ayame grin; the girl couldn't hear them because she was crying too badly. Ayame walked slowly behind Shigure grabbed him around the waist causing everyone to cry out in shock especially when Hatori shoved the girl against Shigure's front they both fell but neither of them changed.

She scrambled away from Shigure and ran as fast as her legs could carry her away from the group. They all ran after her except for Ayame and Tohru.

_I've got to get away from them I can't let them know my secret!!! My curse!!!_ She ran like hell hounds where on her tail. Then while she was running on the edge of the shore she looked to the forest and saw the red headed man running straight for her.

"_**NOOOOOO!!!**_" It was too late he ran full speed in to her tackling her in to the water. Then they all saw a huge poof of smoke and heard a scream of pain. Yuki ran and drug the man away from the girl but when he saw her he stopped. Gone where her legs she had the tail of a mermaid, it was red and black with a little silver spread out over it. He looked up to her face and saw a world of sorrow in them as the tears ran out of her eyes.

"Yuki," Shigure yelled he ran over and saw that Yuki had knocked the man out. Then he saw the girl crying as she cried out in pain. You see the reason she wore skirts is because when she changed her legs would fuse starting from the bottom of her feet up to her waist. So the pants were fused between her legs as she cried out in sorrow and in pain as she sat in the water. Hatori came over picked her up and ran back to the house as fast as he could which was fast.

She held onto his neck for dear life as she wished for the pain to just go away when she wore just skirts and underwear the pain was very small but now it was so hard to bear. _Now I understand why she was wearing a dress. She must be in so much pain._ Hatori ran as fast as her could into his bedroom and laid the girl down on the bed.

"I'm sorry I never should've done that to you I had no right t..." he looked up at her when he felt a hand on his head.

"It's my curse to bear just as it is my families. Each one of us changes into Mythological creatures. Mine happens to be the mermaid as you can tell" Cristiana shifted so that she was under the covers and then Hatori heard a poof and saw her through the pants fly across the room. "Can I sleep here for a little while I'm very tired?"

"Yes I owe you at least that much." with that he walked out of the room and left her to sleep.

_**Preview of what's to come soon!!!**_

As the girl woke up she looked around and saw Hatori, head in his hands, in a chair next to the bed. The girl saw that he was asleep. She got up and, thanking the gods that the shirt went mid thigh, she pushed him back and bent down in front of him. He was still asleep. She brushed the bangs from his face and saw scaring over his left eye. She gasped and leaned in to get a better look.

_'I know I shouldn't but...........I WILL...'_

_**R&R!!!**_


	3. Hold me, please just hold me

The lake House chap 3

Last time:

_"It's my curse to bear just as it is my families. Each one of us changes into Mythological creatures. Mine happens to be the mermaid as you can tell" Cristiana shifted so that she was under the covers and then Hatori heard a poof and saw her through the pants fly across the room. "Can I sleep here for a little while I'm very tired."_

_"Yes I owe you at least that much." with that he walked out of the room and left her to sleep._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As the girl woke up she looked around and saw Hatori, head in his hands, in a chair next to the bed. The girl saw that he was asleep. She got up and, thanking the gods that the shirt went mid thigh, she pushed him back and bent down in front of him. He was still asleep. She brushed the bangs from his face and saw scaring over his left eye. She gasped and leaned in to get a better look.

_'I know I shouldn't but..............'____ Cristiana looked up at the peaceful expression on his face and smiled.__ 'I WILL.'_

She got up and found her dress at the foot of bed and changed into it. The black silk of her dress swayed around her knees she walked back over to Hatori and pulled him on to the bed. He woke up slightly but when he did she sang to him in a haunting, yet beautiful voice. The song she sang was about a spring day after the rains of winter.

_After the rains of this Winter_

_Wash your tears and fears away,_

_Don't start to fade away._

She was sitting by his side and leaning over his upper body. As the song came to an end she held his face in her hands and put her lips to his left eye. There was a bright light as her lips pressed against his eyelid.

_'Please Kami let this work… we are one in the same. Let this work!_' Cristiana prayed like she never prayed before. As the light faded she pulled back to see if her prayer had been answered, it had! The scar over Hatori's left eye was gone. Cristiana smiled as she pasted out on the bed next to him. But not before she brushed the bangs out of his face with her fingers ensuring that it stayed out of his handsome face, she placed a kiss on his cheek and passed out next to him in the bed.

**Next Morning**

Hatori awoke to find Cristiana cuddled to him and his arms around her waist. He smiled down at her sleeping form.

_'She looks so peaceful… but I still I have to get up.'_ Hatori pulled hisarms from around Cristiana and got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face. His eyes were a little fuzzy from sleep, but he was accustomed to his left eye being fuzzy all the time. He brought some of the cold water from the faucet to his face to wash the sleep away. He had his eyes closed and absently ran his hand over the scar that Akito had left for him all of those years ago.

He froze. _'Where's the scar?'_ he looked at his reflection if the mirror and saw that there was no scar and that he could see through his left eye without anything being fuzzy. He ran back into the room to see Cristiana sitting up in bed smiling at him.

"Did you do this?" his voice was strained, like he was forcing the words out of his mouth. She looked down at her hands as if she were ashamed of what she did. When she spoke it was barely able to be heard because she spoke so softly.

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to show you that I bear no anger toward you for what you did…I'm sorry…" she now had tears running down her face. Hatori was shocked.

_'She thinks that I'm ungrateful? I'll have to show her otherwise…'_

"Cristiana I'm not mad at you for doing this for me but what I'd like to know is why you did it after I ended up causing you a great amount of pain?" Cristiana just whipped the tears away and looked up.

"You know what it's like to bare a curse… Dragon of the Zodiac." Hatori froze.

"How did you know I was the dragon?"

"Something just told me that you were, I was born in the year of the dragon also. Although as you can see my other form is a mermaid." She looked and smiled a soft sweet smile. Hatori walked over to where she sat on the bed, sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. Cristiana looked up at Hatori and saw he was smiling down at her, although it was small it was there, and it took her breath away.

"Come, let go to the deck." Cristiana was about to agree when her stomach let out a roar of hunger. Her face turned cherry red.

"On seconded thought let go get breakfast."

"OK…" she squeaked. "Hatori… could I make everyone breakfast… that's if it's not too much trouble." Hatori chuckled and she blushed again.

"I don't mind but you'll have to get past Tohru first. She loves to cook also. But, I don't' see why she wouldn't let you help her out." Cristiana thought about it. 'Well its been a long time since I cooked with anyone…This could be fun!!! I can make my favorite breakfast food and teach Tohru if she wishes and learn new things!!!'

"That sounds even better! I'll have someone to talk to who won't be judgmental of me… I hope at least…"

"Don't worry Cristiana, Tohru wouldn't hurt a fly. No matter what." Hatori could see the relief wash over Cristiana's face what he said that. She smiled up at him and cuddled to his chest placing a light kiss on it then rubbing her face to his chest also. Hatori tightened his hold on her waist and put a light kiss of his own on the top of her head. Hatori would love to stay that way for a little longer because he knew that the others would be waking up in about an hour or two, but he wanted to talk to Cristiana about where she came from.

He got off the bed, his hold on Cristiana's small waist still strong. She giggled when he swayed from side to side with her still in his arms. Their eyes never parting, they just stood there for who knows how long before they started leaning toward each other. They closed their eyes just before their lips touched. Cristiana put her hands on Hatori's shoulders and then slowly moved her arms to rest around his neck. Hatori tilted his head to the side slightly and Cristiana fallowed his lead. Hatori parted his lips and she knew what he wished to do before he did it, she parted her own lips against his. One of Hatori's hands held her waist close to his body while the other hand came and rested on the back of her neck and he deepened the kiss.

_'She tastes so innocent and a little bit like cinnamon.'_

_'He like the calm after the storm, pure…and a little jasmine tea… I could get used to this…_' They broke apart for about two seconds before continuing the slow passionate kiss. Hatori pulled back again and just looked into Cristiana's eyes to look for any signs of regret and he found none. The look on Cristiana's face was one of pure love and bliss. She smiled that sweet innocent little smile and pulled Hatori close to her body in a lovers embrace.

"Come on, let's go outside until the others wake up." He picked Cristiana up bridal style and walked out to the deck. The sun was just about to rise. Hatori sat down on one of the reclining beach like chairs with Cristiana lying with her back on his chest. Hatori's arms were around her waist holding her to him as they watched the sun rise together.

"This is the first time in about 10 years that I've been able to sit down and enjoy the sun rise. Hatori… I have a feeling that you want to talk to me about something. Go ahead and ask I won't get mad. What on your mine?" she turned so than she was lying on one side of the chair facing the dragon that was holding her. Hatori was startled to say the least, but he was glad she said he could talk to her about what he was thinking without her getting mad.

"I was hoping you would tell me what you know about that man who was chasing you… and your family's leader." He felt Cristiana stiffen beside him then relax.

"That man who was after me has been fallowing me since I ran away from my home over 7 years ago if I remember correctly. And about my family, hm how should I put this because of the head of family the children and adults that had the abilities to change came to me at least once a day covered in bruises and cuts. It wasn't fun being the healer of my family. Whenever I was hurt the others would just walk right past me and laugh at my misfortune. But they got what was coming to them in the end." Cristiana saw the confused look on Hatori's face and elaborated.

"The head of our clan, Percy, forbid them to come and get my aid unless I offered it. I only offered it to the little children in the family not the adults; the children were the only people kindness to me when I was hurt. Is there anything else you want to know?" Cristiana smiled up at Hatori, but he could see the pain of those memories flashing behind the wall of her soul, then he saw the tears in the corner of her eyes that she refused to let fall. He pulled her to his chest and it was at that moment that she broke down in tears. It was at that moment that Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo came outside.

"What's the matter with her?" As soon as the words were out of Kyo's mouth Yuki smacked him upside the head which sent him flying over the deck fenced railing.

"Are you OK Kyo?!?!" Tohru ran over to the railing and looked down at Kyo who was fuming.

"You DAMN RAT!!! What did you do that for?"

"You were being insensitive as always." Yuki walked over to the chair beside Hatori. Cristiana jumped out of Hatori's lap as soon as she saw Kyo get hit over the railing. Then she ran back into the house and crashed into Ayame's back. She fell back in surprise. You could see that she had been crying because of her red eyes but there were no tears running down her face.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our little mermaid."(Shigure)

"How are you this morning my dear?"(Ayame)

"…fine." Cristiana whispered looking down at her feet after she stood up and walked away with a slight bow. On her way back to the room she slept in she heard Hatori ask which way Cristiana went, she ran the rest of the way to the room, ran into the bathroom and closed the door. She slid down the wall and just sat there like she was frozen.

Hatori heard a door open and then close relatively fast. He went to the bedroom that he had slept in, he saw the light on in the bathroom and he walked over and saw Cristiana sitting on the floor. He called her name shook her shoulder but she wouldn't come out of her trance like state. He got up, locked the bedroom door, picked up Cristiana, and laid down on the bed, back against the headboard, with Cristiana in his lap. Hatori tilted her head and placed a slam kiss on her lips which got her to snap out of it.

"Are you alright Cristiana, please did I hurt you by asking about your family?"

"No this happens a lot I don't know why but it does. Sorry if I scarred you Hatori." After that Cristiana fell asleep in Hatori's arms.

T.B.C.


	4. The meeting with Akito

___The Lake House chap 4_

_**Previously:**_

_"Are you alright Cristiana, please did I hurt you by asking about your family?"_

_"No this happens a lot I don't know why but it does. Sorry if I scarred you Hatori-sama." After that Cristiana fell asleep in Hatori's arms._

_**Now:**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*7mounts later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Love, wait calm down. I won't let Akito hurt you,___ Cristiana I promice._"

"Hatori, it's not me I'm worried about it's _you_ what if he hurts you again and I can't heal you again?" ___Cristiana was flipping out about meeting Akito. Hatori knew that he had to get her to calm down so he did the thing that always worked; he kissed her. He felt her relax instantly. Hatori pulled Cristiana behind him as he made his way the main hall where Akito received guests when on the rare occasion he did. Hatori entered the hall with Cristiana hot on his heels. As they entered the hall they saw Akito sitting on the floor looking out the open paper door._

_"__Akito." After Hatori said the man's name he got his knees so that they were at the same level._

_"__Hatori, who is this?" Cristiana could hear the anger rising within Akito's voice. Hatori looked over at her and smiled a very small smile then he looked back to his families head man._

_"__This is my fiancé Akito, I wished for you to meet her before the wedding." Akito jumped up and through a glass at Hatori, it hit its target; Hatori's neck were there was the most blood flow. Cristiana screamed, ran over to Hatori and started to pray once again. She put her lips to the gash in his neck and held it there until there was the flash of light that she was all too familiar with. She wiped the blood off of her lips with a handkerchief then she turned her to face Akito while holding Hatori secularly to her chest._

_"__How can you be so heartless Akito? He is your family!" she hissed as tears ran her cheeks. Akito was frozen to the spot._

_'How can she hold Hatori and he not change?'____ Cristiana could tell what he was thinking by the look on his face._

"You're not the only one with a family curse. I know what it's like to bare one just like your family." Akito came over and kneeled on front of Hatori and ___Cristiana. He looked at Hatori's neck and saw the wound was gone. He then looked at Cristiana and then he understood. _

_"__You are the healer from your family aren't you?"____Cristiana nodded her head to let him know that he was correct._

_"__Yes I am. My other form I'd rather you see so you will believe me. Brennen come in here sweetie." Akito looked back and saw a little boy around the age of 3 walk into the room. Cristiana laid Hatori back onto the floor and opened her arms to the little boy with silver and black streaked hair. He ran into her arms at a neck breaking speed. She caught him as she child and Akito saw the poof of smoke. Then he heard a loud thump and a child's laughter._

_"__Auntie Cristy Your tale is pretty!!!" Akito ran into the smoke and saw the little boy sitting in his mothers' lap. Then her saw something red flash from underneath the navy blue floor length skirt Cristiana wore looked closer and saw it was a tail like a fish would have._

_"__You see? I know what it is like born being different, just like all of you." Akito heard her voice sounded more melodic than it did before. Cristiana kissed the little boy on the forehead and told him to go back to Momiji. Akito watched the little boy fun out of the room then he looked back to Cristiana and saw that Hatori was now sitting up and had his arms around her waist while sitting behind her, chin on her shoulder._

_"__I'm sorry but my answer is…" before he could finish answer his answer he went into a coughing fit and it wasn't going away this time. Hatori rushed over and tried to get Akito to calm down but it wasn't working._

_"__Hatori, give him to me." Cristiana stated as she held out her arms to take Akito. Hatori kneeled down and put Akito in his loves arms. Cristiana cradled Akito to her chest as he held onto her black shirt, all the while shaking. Cristiana put one hand on his chest and her lips to his forehead while rocking Akito in her arms. There was a flash of light and the coughing that was racking his body stopped. His breathing was even and the death grip on her shirt was loosened as Akito looked up at the girl holding him to her chest. She let out a sigh of relief when he smiled up at her. There was a poof sound and Akito felt legs under him instead of the tail he was on before._

_"__Thank you." Akito got off of Cristiana's lap and sat on the floor next to her while Hatori sat in front of them._

_"__Hatori, you had my consent." And with that Akito got up and smiled a real honest to god smile ____**(no pun intended…)**____ and then walked out of the room._

___Hatori and Cristiana looked at each other and then she was picked up and spun around by Hatori as she cried tears of joy._

_"__Next stop: wedding preparations." Hatori just smiled._

___**A.N. **____ when I wrote no pun intended I didn't notice that Akito was the '__god____'____of their family until after I wrote it so I'll get the next chapter up soon I promise!!! _


	5. NOTE!

_**MEEP!**_

_Ok guys…. I feel really crappy about not updating in such a long time… TT~TT_

_I'm __SORRY__! I understand if you want to throw rotten fruit and veggies at this aurthor…_

_I'm still working on the stories.. I don't think I'll updata them until I have everything for them finished, but I'll try to post something every once and awhile._

_But when I do it will most likely be a small one-shot._

_I apologize again._

**[Bows and exits stage Right with all my boys in tow] `,:3**


	6. On NoAN!

**_Oh..._**

**_My..._**

**_God..._**

**_I FEEL HORRIBLE!_**

**_I haven't updated in almost a full year..._**

**_;;=;;_**

**_I'll get to work on all stories At Once!_**


	7. Honeymoon

The Lake House

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fruits Basket or any of its characters! But I do own one of the people in this fanfic! ^..^'

Takes place during Fruits Basket episode 16 the Shoma lake house

Paring; Hatori/ OC

And suggested Kyo/Tohru

**_A/N. IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMONY GOODNESS THEN SCIP THIS CHAPTER! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK...you've been warned. _**

**Chapter five: Honeymoon**

They just got to their suite barely getting the door closed before they locked their lips together in a timeless dace. They parted just so they could breath and looked into one another's eyes.

"Hatori can we share a bath together?" Cristiana blushed when she asked and Hatori just smiled at her and said he would love to. When they got into the bathroom they turned on the huge Jacuzzi and stripped out of their clothing and slid into the swirling water. When they were inside of the water they gently cleaned each other off. Cristiana sat in Hatori's lap kissing him deeply.

"May I take you as my own my love, for the rest of my life?" Hatori looked into her eyes as he asked. She answered by kissing him deeper that she did before pressing her body against his erected form. He wrapped his arms around her lean yet curvy form against his as his arousal grew rapidly. He stood up and dried both of them off and carried his wife to the master bed and lay over her looking over her at the same time. Hatori kissed his way down her body until he reached the appendix between her legs. He pushed her legs apart and kissed her lower lips.

She gasped at the sensation that Hatori was causing her body and mind. Hatori lovingly lick and suckled her clit while pushing into her with his index and middle finger slowly. Cristiana grasped the sheets as she writhed under him begging him not to stop. When she finally reached her peak she screamed out Hatori's name and went limp. He crawled up over her body kissing her along the way. Once he was to her lips he claimed them as his in a hard passionate kiss. He put himself at her entrance and pushed in with one hard thrust breaking her maiden flower taking it as his own. She yelped against the kiss as one lone tear ran down her cheek. Hatori whispered sweet nothings into her ear as he nuzzled against her. Once she felt the pain leave she pushed her hips forward a little gasping at the pleasure that it caused. Hatori groaned into her ear about how good she felt. They started out slowly and began to pick up speed.

"Harder... please, go faster..." Cristiana moaned into his ear as he picked up speed. Hatori felt his end was near as she moaned beneath him. He reached down and ran his finger over her clit sending her over the edge screaming his name. He came as her walls closed in on him making him unable to move as his seed filled her womb. Once they came down from their high Hatori made to pull out of her but she wouldn't let him.

"No I want to stay like this until morning..." said Cristiana as she snuggled into his chest. Then before they fell asleep they thanked whatever God or Gods had brought them together.

**AN Sorry this took to long to put up... the USB I stored the stories on decided to pull a vanishing act and I just re-found it this morning!**


End file.
